


won't u pour me a drink?

by punctualpizza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: DJ H.One, LMAO, M/M, a really awkward shownu, also some side changki, and a lonely hyungwon, bcs i wanted it out there, does it prove to u that i can be pure at heart, have fun, i wrote this yday, like no sexual references, so excuse me if its bad, sorry - Freeform, this is bartender shownu, this ones fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualpizza/pseuds/punctualpizza
Summary: Hyunwoo is the worst bartender in the world (according to Kihyun) and Hyungwon is a lonely DJ.





	won't u pour me a drink?

**Author's Note:**

> henlo this is something i wrote yesterday and well, here we are. it's short and simple and fluff and there's nothing much to it, i suppose but i like this one. i hope u like it as well <3

Bartending on quiet nights really sucks. Sad, lonely people come in to drown their sorrows, and people who get stood up always end up at the bar looking for comforting words. And it’s all so awkward to Hyunwoo. Awkward is just something he is. He’s not good at responding to people that expect him to be a bartender to rant to. He’s good at listening, but that’s it. He might be the worst bartender to ever live and Kihyun points this out to him. All the time.

“Hyung, you should be talking to people, socializing until your phone’s full of contacts,” he says. “You’re pretty much a disgrace to bartenders everywhere.”

“I don’t have time to socialize, Kihyun,” Hyunwoo points out for the millionth time.

“Yeah, whatever. You’re too busy to socialize but you’re busy sucking up to your professor and getting your assignments done in time.” Kihyun rolls his eyes. “At least find some good dicks please? You need to get laid, you’ve been so stiff lately so please get that stick out your ass.”

Hyunwoo wonders, not for the first time in his life, how he’s friends with someone who lacks subtlety.

“Please, Kihyun. Why am I even friends with you?”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s kind of ill-fated that Kihyun’s there when Hyungwon comes in the first time.

Kihyun looks across at him interestedly when he sits down. But not his usual kind of interested.

“What can I get you?” Hyunwoo says before Kihyun actually does decide to make some kind of lewd advances on the poor guy.

“Um, do you have cola? No plans on getting drunk,” he says.  
  
"Why are you here then?" He probably sounds more judgmental than he intends to.  
  
He doesn't seem to notice though. "I'm planning to perform here. Had to speak to the manager about the booking."  
  
"So now you're just hanging around?" Maybe Kihyun has a point about the worst bartender ever thing.  
  
Hyungwon just keeps politely explaining everything. Even though he doesn't have to.

“The only friend I have is rejecting my calls and I’m desperate for some kind of human interaction. Not sure why. Just maybe really tired of Fortnite and sleeping. It’s been a while since my last performance so I figured I’d get a chance here.”

Hyunwoo’s about to tell him he isn’t sure if he’s the best person for that.

But then Kihyun’s laughing out loud, obviously eavesdropping. “Oh, Hyunwoo hyung is great at that. I mean, of course he is since he’s a bartender.” And he laughs like it’s the funniest thing anyone’s ever said.

Hyungwon looks kind of strangely at Kihyun but then he smiles at Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo just swallows anything he was about to say.

Kihyun pats him on his broad back, as if he’s done him a huge favour and takes off.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, you’re performing here?” Hyunwoo asks, wiping down a glass.

“Yeah. Just some singing. And my friend rapping while I DJ. Later this week though, so probably Friday night.”

“Oh, we’ll be packed then. I mean, it’s a weekend and you’re here to perform.”

“I guess, we’re kinda okay.” Hyungwon says shrugging, taking a sip of his cola.

“Well, we’ll see, won’t we?” he gives him a half-smile that’s more earnest than any of the ones he usually gives to other customers.

Hyungwon smiles back, looking kind of surprised, and he says, “Yeah,” like it’s some kind of challenge.

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon comes around the next few days after that. He jokes saying that he’s got nothing better to do and he enjoys keeping Hyunwoo company. It’s funny because Hyungwon’s the one who’s actually craving company, and Kihyun grabs Hyungwon by the arm the second night when he stops by and says, like it’s some huge, terrible revelation in a soap-opera or something, “Hyunwoo doesn’t like people.”  
  
Hyungwon lets out an exaggerated gasp.  
  
"It’s not exactly true,” Hyunwoo tries to argue, “I’m okay with people, I just, uh I’m just not good at talking. I listen to people when they come, but that’s it.” He shrugs his broad shoulders.

“But Kihyun’s here, and you’re –well, I assume you’re friends,” Kihyun says turning to Hyungwon, like he’s really trying to understand this. Like Hyunwoo’s some kind of enigma he’s desperate to figure out. As if he’s not a loner himself.

“He thinks we’re friends. I’m just figuring a way to get rid of him.”

Kihyun gasps dramatically at that. “You hurt my soul, hyung. You really do.”

He fakes falling off the stool like the drama student he is and then half-drags himself out of the bar.

“Oh,” Hyungwon says when he’s gone.

“Yup.” Hyunwoo agrees.

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo is the kind to enjoy silences. It’s how he knows if he really has a connection with someone, if they can share a comfortable silence. Kihyun’s literally the only one.

Hyungwon’s silences are not exactly comfortable either. He looks really jumpy, like he’s about to say something or do something every other minute. But he doesn’t and then he just sits still for a while until he tries to do something before failing again. It’s like he’s not sure what to do, but he just wants to do something. It’s like he thinks so much about what he’s about to do, other people, situations, and then all of his impulses just rise up in a tangled mess all at once and it’s kind of hard to sort them out.

He thinks Hyungwon is one of those people who get more uneasy around you the longer you know them, like caring is a physical exertion on him that he can’t ever ignore.

Hyunwoo isn’t good at dealing with that, with concerned looks and questions, with anxious presences. But he kind of wants to grab Hyungwon’s hands and watch them relax on the bar counter.

He’s not good at letting people in, but when he does, he tends to keep them for a long time. They become a part of him. But it hurts when they don’t usually feel the same about him.

 

* * *

 

“So, why cola?” he asks finally.

Hyungwon looks ridiculously relieved.

“I mean, is it that good? I prefer Pepsi.” Hyunwoo continues, casually, like he was good at it.

“No, I just, never in the mood to get drunk. And cola’s at the top of my head.”  
  
"Oh?”  
  
"Yeah." Hyungwon laughs softly. "I mean, I can drink, but I'm not really bothered to. Just prefer the fizz, I guess.”  
  
"That's nice, actually,” Hyunwoo says after a beat.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean. I like it better having someone who’s not drunk to talk to, I guess.”  
  
Hyungwon smiles wider at that, and Hyunwoo thinks he’s actually succeeded at something. Not sure what it is though, but Hyungwon’s smile is pretty, Hyunwoo supposes.    
  
Maybe he'll tell Kihyun he actually isn't the worst bartender in the world.

 

* * *

 

It feels oddly like fate or something stupid like that (Kihyun’s dramatic sense is rubbing off on him, probably) when he runs into Hyungwon at a convenience store later that night. He’s in the gummy aisle, holding up two packets and probably deciding for one of them.

He kind of thinks about turning around and walking away for a second.  
  
Instead he says, "Hey. Are you stalking me now?"  
  
Hyungwon looks kind of startled as he turns. He grins when he sees him though.  
  
"Oh, hey. It's hyung. Thought I was the only one doing this running to the convenience store because I’m hungry in the middle of the night thing.”

“It’s the best time really,” Hyunwoo says, shrugging.

He walks closer to Hyungwon, looking at the shelves. “So, gummies? I like the peach ones.”

“I love the peach ones, but this ones mixed. Isn’t a variety nice?”  
  
"I mean, sure. But you already know what you like. The variety one might have some that you like but they might also have something you don’t.” He ponders. “I guess, it’s more if you’re a risk-taker or not.”

“Risk taking and gummies. Impressive.” Hyungwon smiles. “What about you? What are you doing here?”

"I don't really get time to do this stuff. Between classes and the bartending, I mean."  
  
"Oh, oh. Right." He thinks maybe Hyungwon’s had a glamourized impression of his life so far. It probably should actually be the other way around, but Hyungwon’s been so humble and normal since he met him. So entirely different from any other guys he’s met at the bar.  
  
It feels weird after a while, the two of them standing there staring at gummy packets, Hyungwon perfectly put together in jeans and a grey sweater although he was probably in pajamas when he left, and Hyunwoo in a sweatshirt that’s covering the standard black tee e wears at the bar and he bets Hyungwon could smell the smoke and sweat and spilled booze.  
  
"You think the sugar content in this is legit?" Hyungwon asks, brandishing the same packet he's been holding the whole time.  
  
"Probably not. Everyone's a liar," he says, like he's apologizing for the fact.  
  
Hyungwon looks down at it, says, "Yeah," as he agrees quietly. He looks back up at Hyunwoo, as if asking, ‘What about you? What are you?’  
  
All he feels right then is scared. But safe somehow, too. In Hyungwon’s gaze.  
  
He feels like Hyungwon has really calmed down for the first time since they met, like he’s finally understood. He knows what he can do, and he understands what he’s allowed to do. He’s just allowed to hang around, to just be there. And that’s enough.  
  
It's kind of hard to speak, but he has to get it all out. Before Hyungwon leaves, or he walks away like he wanted to in the first place. Before Hyunwoo chickens out or Hyungwon gives in to that one tiny urge buried under all the others and leaves him alone. Before they don't get to talk to each other again.  
  
"Hey, so I'm only doing this because well, you know Kihyun and he’s having an early birthday party at the bar tomorrow night. You should come. And bring that only friend of yours, maybe? Free food and booze.”  
  
"That might be fun," Hyungwon says, nodding.  
  
"I’m guessing Kihyun would want you to be there. Kihyun would approve, I suppose.” Hyunwoo keeps repeating Kihyun’s name—as if he’s trying to deny the fact that he might want Hyungwon there to keep him company too.

  
"Right."

 

* * *

 

"So how did you become friends with Kihyun?" Hyungwon asks.  
  
"We practically grew up together, but he moved and well, now he’s back." Hyunwoo explains. It's kind of unnerving, not having a bar between them, distance with empty space and boundaries, physical or immaterial. It feels like whatever this weird thing is he has with Hyungwon has crossed over into some new, foreign territory. He's not really sure what to expect.  
  
"So does he go to school or?"  
  
"Yeah, he just finished his major in theatre and drama. Explains why he’s on the dramatic side of life, really.”  
  
"So what about you? What are you studying?" And it feels strange, that Hyunwoo hasn't talked about himself much with Hyungwon while he feels he knows a lot about him already. He guesses that's how most of his over-the-bar conversations happen. But it's different somehow, with Hyungwon. He wants to tell him things. He wants to talk to him for hours and hours and get lost in his brown eyes. He knows that Hyungwon will probably listen to all of it, in that way Hyunwoo does all the time.  
  
"I'm studying economics, finishing really soon and then I’m dropping that entirely. I’m taking dance. I’d rather do that. I’m pretty good at what I’m studying but I don’t enjoy it as much as I enjoy dancing." Hyunwoo finds himself explaining, describing, telling Hyungwon all the details.  
  
"Oh, wow, that's really weird because I didn’t quite see you as an economy student, but it’s also really cool. I'm sure you're really good, at economics. Dancing too." He looks like he means it.  
  
"I'm alright." And he usually brags more, even if he feels insecure about it sometimes, but he feels like Hyungwon would appreciate his honesty.  
  
"So do you want to?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Show me how good you are at dancing."  
  
And he'd also usually decline, but he feels like Hyungwon’s being brave just asking him, so he decides to be brave too.  
  
It gets kind of ridiculous when Kihyun tries to insert his drunken self between them (along with his smelly, smelly dance), but its fun too, he has to admit. More fun than he's had in a long while. Hyungwon just laughs and laughs and he can't help smiling back.

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon helps him call a cab as Hyunwoo drags Kihyun outside.

“Thanks.” He says, both standing on the pavement.

“No problem,” Hyungwon says.

Hyunwoo watches him longer than he should as he walks down the street to get to the bus stop as mentioned.

He goes back inside to clean up.

 

* * *

 

Kihyun is staring at Hyungwon’s friend. Changkyun, he thinks the dude’s name is. Hyunwoo swears he sees Kihyun’s jaw actually drop. He’s not surprised. Kihyun has always been attracted to the finer things in life, and Changkyun is definitely one of those. Hyunwoo looks over at Hyungwon instead. He thinks he’s kind of quietly beautiful, in that way that sneaks up on you over time. But it’s the kind that lasts.

“I think I might get laid, and fall in love all at once,” Kihyun leans in to whisper dramatically.

“Of course,” Hyunwoo responds.

 

* * *

 

After their performance is done, Kihyun practically strides his short legs all the way over to the duo. Hyunwoo can see him engrossed in some weird, animated conversation with Changkyun while Hyungwon just looks on at them amusedly. He wonders if this is all some part of his master plan to woo him.

Hyungwon spots Hyunwoo though, and leaves the other pair to where Hyunwoo’s leaning against the bar.

“So, you weren’t good,” Hyunwoo says casually as he avoids Hyungwon’s dropped jaw, “I’d prefer the word amazing to describe all that.”

“Oh,” Hyungwon grins, “Really? You thought so?”

“Yeah, yeah.”  
  
"So, uh," Hyungwon says, suddenly nervous, biting his lip. "Do you want to, I don't know, do something tonight?"  
  
"I'm kind of…working right now," Hyunwoo points out, but it's apologetic.  
  
"Oh, right." Hyungwon laughs kind of awkwardly, looking like he's thinking about disappearing, or getting swallowed up by the earth. One of those.  
  
"Wait," Hyunwoo calls out when he starts dreading the walk back to the other pair.

Hyungwon turns around, eyes wide and looking eagerly at him.  
  
"My shift ends at ten?" he says, equally hopeful.  
  
Hyungwon just nods, smiling brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think in the comments or reach out 2 me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/punctualpizza) and maybe hmu on [ tumblr ](http://nashaloof.tumblr.com) if u wanna


End file.
